


A Slice of Life

by elainefr



Category: Daria (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:41:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24043045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elainefr/pseuds/elainefr
Summary: A love comes back late in the game of Life. It's a big ole soapy mess.I Don't own nor do I make money from this.
Relationships: Daria Morgendorffer/Tom Sloane, Trent Lane & Daria Morgendorffer





	A Slice of Life

“Why are you doing this?”  
Her question halted him at the door. He didn’t want to turn back and look into those eyes that dominated his mind. No, he’d much rather be the coward and slink away unnoticed until it was too late……but she’d stopped him.  
“I want to get a early start.”  
You’ve become quite the accomplished liar.  
“A bit late in the day, for a early start.”  
“Depends on your perspective. I’m driving through the night.”  
“What about rest?”  
“I’ll sleep in the afternoon. My internal clock works better like that.”  
I remember……  
She swallowed hard. His eyes followed the rise and fall of her chest.  
Damn!  
That afternoon…….  
“We’re adults. There’s no need for-”  
He took a step back towards her. She braced herself against the atmosphere that had easily elevated from mild to thickly charged.  
“I don't want to see you with him, being happy. I don't want to accidentally walk into the room to see him kiss you. I don't want to look up from what I'm doing, see your eyes and not be able to go to you and take you in my arms and-”  
“Stop.” Her voice was small. It only provoked him more……taunting him of her being the dutiful fiancé of another. So he continued.  
“Or maybe it’s just me. Tell me you’d be okay with me bringing someone to stay in that room at the end of your hall where I can see every time you go in your room to him. Say it wouldn’t bother you if I had someone naked in that bed that smells like your perfume?”  
She wanted to run as fast as she could.  
“We’re friends.”  
“Right now I hate that fucking word.” His voice was rough and strained.  
“Would you rather us not be friends?” She feared the answer.  
I’ll show you what I’d rather!  
He was directly in front of her in a couple of strides. He looked down at he. The intensity in her eyes matched his. She reached up and brought his head down so that his mouth was on hers. Their kisses were hungry ones built up on these past few weeks of close proximity. No questions were necessary as they made their slightly stumbling way to the room that he had recently vacated. Clothes were hurriedly discarded and slightly torn away while lips sought and received the decadent tasting of skin. The fusion of their bodies was hot- a good ole sticky, heart pounding so loud you can’t think straight- hot. He wanted to savor, but her moans pushed them forth. Restraint was a struggle and then he heard her whisper……  
“Fuck me like we want to……”  
Those words said seemed to unlock something for them both. The final thread had been broken; all frustrations and desires were to be satisfied until the two bodies could do no more.  
……They had lain together for as long as they dared, then slowly, they dressed. At the door he looked down at her once again……  
I’m leaving for you……  
Don’t leave me……  
“I won’t call.”  
She nodded.  
“I don’t expect you to.”  
“Be happy.”  
He wanted to kiss her on the forehead, something chaste, but there was nothing platonic about them or their relationship.  
“You too.”  
Her voice caught slightly. Their eyes searched each others for answers until they both had to look away.  
I love you.  
I love you.  
He took the steps down the driveway and got into the car. He knew that she still stood in the doorway watching him. He took a moment to adjust the mirror then pulled away.  
You’re going to be a good mom……  
The tears rolled down his cheeks giving a slight blur to the road. Appropriate, he thought and a small sad smile was on his face.


End file.
